Sekkusu Dorei, Baby Of Mine
by Emmy Ninja
Summary: Deidara is a "pet" and a very good one. He does whatever his master says, never steps out of line and obeys every command. When Deidara gets pregnant again for the third time will everything change? Tags: Angst, Blood, Rape, Mpreg, Sekkusu dorei, etc.
1. Chapter 1: When It Starts

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto..I know, feel bad for me. You read the tags? Then I shouldn't be getting any flames then. ;-; The picture for this story is a pregnant Deidara with short hair holding a teddy bear crying. I do not own the picture.

_'_These are my thoughts'

"This is me talking"

~Line Break~

Deidara stared at Sasori's well toned back from on the bed across the room as he swallowed, he had to tell him sometime, he was going to start showing soon anyway.

"Sasori..?"

No response.

"Sasori-danna?"

"What is it Deidara?"

"...I'm pregnant, again."

No response

"Can I keep it this time?" Deidara didn't wait for an answer and went on. "I promise I'll behave more and you won't have to do anything, I don't want it to die like the other 3 and- and-"

"Deidara shut up."

~Later~

Deidara bit his top lip as he knew what was to come next.

Sasori slipped his pants off, when he saw that Deidara wasn't wearing anything under his skinny jeans he chuckled and said, "You're such a slut, Deidara-chan." He licked Deidara's neck hungrily.

Sasori pushed him on the bed roughly and sat in between his legs. Deidara closed his eyes as his legs were placed over Sasori's shoulders.

He didn't even notice when Sasori had slid inside of him as his thoughts drifted to the two other times he was pregnant.

~Flashback~

Deidara sat in his usual spot across the room on the bed, his legs held close to his stomach. He felt sick after what he had just watched.

Deidara had given birth to two beautiful baby boys, both with blonde hair and blue eyes. He only had one chance to look at there faces. Deidara definitely would have tried to stop Sasori if he had any strength left.

"...If...If you keep getting pregnant, I'll start having to drown them." Was all Sasori said before he exited the room.

Deidara blankly looked at the pillow on the floor. Sasori had just suffocated his babies.

Then there was the first time he got pregnant.

It was a girl, she looked just like Sasori. His danna didn't believe him at first when he told him he was pregnant until they were having sex in the shower.

Sasori had told him he couldn't keep her, Deidara knew it was "naughty" for him to ask any questions even though he really wanted to know why he didn't let him keep his baby, he was forced to get an abortion.

~Flashback End~

Deidara was pulled away from his thoughts when Sasori sucked on his neck just to get him to react. Deidara tried to swallow down the urge to moan, He wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing him make those delightful noises he loved to hear.

Sasori smirked and thrusted hard into Deidara's sweet spot, knowing it was the blonde's weakness. Deidara yelped and moaned, how could defeat be so sweet?

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. You won't ever win Dei-da-ra-chan" Sasori smirked wider as Deidara's face flushed and got hot.

"Do you want it?" Sasori asked, pressing the tip of his cock at Deidara's pleasure point.

'Yes! Yes, I want it!' Deidara wished to call out so badly like a slut in heat, but he didn't want to give in.

Sasori pressed harder. "Mmmm.." Deidara moaned. Sasori placed one hand on Deidara's slightly hard erection, palming it to life.

"I...I.."

"Hmm?" Sasori momentarily stopped and cocked his head to the side, the wicked smile still on his lips.

"I want it.." Was all Deidara had to say before the redhead started ramming hard into Deidara's sweet spot. Any other time he would have made Deidara beg, but something was off today.

"Ahhh! Yes, harder...faster!"Deidara panted out. Sasori made no objection to his demands, flipping him over to his hands and knees, not long did Deidara reach his climax.

They both froze.

(A/N: I know what happens next is not true in someway, but bare with me, people! TT^TT)

It seemed as if the baby was kicking out the invader: Sasori's member. Deidara, still on his hands and knees, looked down at his belly. He was amazed and maybe a bit excited that his baby was so overprotective.

This, Sasori did not like. Still haven't reached his limit, he started to pull all the way out only leaving the tip of his cock in before ramming hard into Deidara repeatedly.

Deidara screamed till his throat hurt like hell. When Sasori was finished he escaped into the bathroom. Deidara collapsed onto his stomach, at the moment was to weak to move off of his stomach knowing it was very bad for the baby.

After a few minutes he sat up and looked in between his legs. Something wet trickled down his legs, if he waited to long to clean it up it would dry up and Deidara hated when he had Sasori's dried cum on his legs.

Deidara's eyes widened.

Blood.

Blood was pooling out of his legs soaking into the bedsheets. Deidara panicked, he didn't know what to do. It just kept spilling out of him. He placed both his hands between his legs to make it stop, but that didn't help.

Deidara moved his bloody hands to his dizzy head to hold it, getting blood in his hair. It wasn't pouring out as much but it was in light streams going down his legs.

"Deidara?"

Deidara looked up to see a nude and soaking wet Sasori drying his hair with a towel. Something flashed in his those emotionless brown pools he called eyes, was it worry?

Deidara blacked out.

~A Week Later At Night~

Deidara lifted his head, but the pain coursing through his body stopped him from moving any other body parts. His long eyelashes fluttered.

Everything was pitch black.

Did he die?

Was he in hell?

Strong arms pulled him closer, no wait..he was still alive. Deidara quickly searched for the small bump on his stomach. After finding it he dare looked between his legs..

He was fine.

No blood, nothing. He was even wearing one of Sasori's sweatshirts like he usually did for sleeping.

Did Sasori save him and his baby?

"Don't worry its still there." Deidara looked down at Sasori as he spoke to him.

"You did this..?" Deidara asked astonished. Before Sasori fully registered his question he was tackled by a pregnant half naked blonde.

~Later That Night~

Okay, so maybe Sasori wasn't such a terrible guy? After all, he stopped Deidara and his baby from dieing, right?

Yes, thats right..he considered the baby his too, and he was actually worried when Deidara didn't wake up for a whole week.

Sasori wouldn't deny he did a lot of sick stuff. He forced Deidara to do a lot of "things" he never wanted to do, he killed innocence before it even had a chance to know the world (-cough- Deidara's babies -cough-), he tortured and treated Deidara like trash most of the time; but that was what he was.

What he was made to be.

When he had found the blonde, he was living in a pet home. Deidara at the time was to innocent to know exactly what a pet home was. A pet home was for sluts. They were just used to fuck and do what ever the hell there master wanted them to do.

Deidara was a very good pet, but he started to change, he wanted to know things, he wanted to do things.

Sasori get that Deidara was a untrained pet and didn't get it but in the two years he was with Sasori he learned a lot. Sasori didn't mind he fought a few times when he didn't feel like having sex, he actually liked the fight, it made him hungry.

It was good to once in awhile to reward your pet, but a baby was taking it to far.

Sometimes Sasori was afraid, yes afraid. Afraid the baby would hate him. Afraid he might lash out like plenty of times he did around Deidara. He was most of all afraid that he might kill both of them, like a few days ago, he was very close to Deidara bleeding to death.

Sasori hated fear so he covered it up, he covered it up with hatred and anger.

Sasori sighed deeply, getting the room key to lock the door when he left. "Deidara, I'm leaving.." He called out to the sleeping blonde even though he knew he wasn't going to get a reply.

Sasori didn't even remember walking over to the bed, all he knew what that he was now towering over the blonde. Sasori blushed when he thought about how cute Deidara's snores were, every once in awhile he would admire the blonde's looks but he only did it when he was sure he wouldn't notice him staring, and that happened to be when he would leave and return before his pet would awaken.

Tonight was different though, Sasori wouldn't be back till early afternoon.

~End~

Okay! How was it? I haven't made any stories in a while c: I have a few other oneshots but I wanted to post this story before anything else.

;-; I feel like it started off really sucky because I just wanted to get to the part when he told him he was pregnant, So I typed this, and waited a day to make changes. For 4 days straight I made changes. C: I'm quite happy with the result, I promise this will be waayy better than my first chapter story! I like comments explaining what I did wrong, not flames. -.- I'd like at least one small, tiny, tiny, comment from someone! If you were confused about anything, pm me and I'll respond in a Author Note in the next chapter. ^-^

Sorry for any misspellings, grammar issues, etc.

Sayonara! ~Emmy-chan The Ninja!


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Keeping This Baby

Emmy-chan: How am I doing so far with this chapter story? C:

Deidara-chan: Ya' making me wanna cry, un..-sniffles-

Sasori-kun: I guess its okay.

Deidara-chan: Yeah!-sniffs-

Emmy-chan: Woo-hoo! -hands Deidara a tissue-

Sasori-kun: Stop getting so emotional, its going to get lighter soon. Moron...

Emmy-chan: Shut up, Sasori! -.-

Deidara-chan: Yeah! Stop picking on meh. -pouts-

Emmy-chan: No! Hes spoiling my story not because hes picking on you. Thats normal. ^-^ This chapter is just the next day in the morning :3

The disclaimer is in the first chappy, also I'm up for suggestions for a new name for this story. Thanks for all the comments, I didn't know I would get this many! -squeals-

~Chapter Two, The Next Day In The Morning~

Deidara woke up in cold sweat, he rushed to the bathroom quickly to throw up what little bit of food he had ate yesterday. Walking out of the bathroom and sitting on the floor near the bathroom wall, Deidara lifted his head out of his hands.

Where was Sasori?

"Sasori?" He called out, looking around the spacious room.

There wasn't much to hide behind or under. The bed was pushed against the wall, the curtains were to short to hide behind, and the dressers was also pushed against the wall. The only place Sasori could be hiding was in the bathroom, but Deidara was just in there.

Getting up, Deidara walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower. He smelled awful, but he couldn't help it, whenever he had a bad dream he would sweat a lot.

Deidara lifted the shirt he was wearing, which happened to be Sasori's shirt, over his head. Not paying attention to where he threw it, he stared at himself in the mirror, not only did he smell awful but he looked awful: He had bags under his eyes and his hair was messy and probably tangled.

Deidara sighed as he stuck the tooth brush into his mouth. He walked over to the shower.

He figured he could do it all at once, wash his hair, brush his teeth and take a shower. Maybe even pee.

Deidara drew circles with the soap around his baby bump. He sniffed, he didn't want this one to go too.

~Line Break~

Deidara stepped out of the shower , he didn't bother taking a towel. He threw on a white t-shirt that was two times his size and a pair of blue shorts.

Deidara's eyes was a little red, but he would just tell Sasori he got soap in his eyes. Deidara pouted, he wasn't even sure Sasori was here. Which was strange he usually would be there when Deidara woke up to the time he went to sleep, especially when he had a nightmare. Sasori would wake him up and tell him he'd be okay and cuddle with him. He wasn't here to do it this morning though.

Deidara remembered his dream like he had just lived it. In the dream he was chained up, gagged, blindfolded and something was stuffed up his ass that every time he moved whatever it was moved with him and it hurt like hell. For some reason his body felt like it was on fire. He was finger fucking himself and jerking off, but he was crying while doing it. When the blindfold was removed he saw piercing emotionless brown eyes staring at him. Why were those eyes so familiar?

The blonde sniffed again, "Fucking hormones." He mumbled.

He looked at the door. Deidara wasn't allowed anywhere near the door, only very few times did he ever leave this room. Deidara traced his finger along the door handle. Curiosity killed the cat and Deidara found that out the hard way. Deidara stepped back from the door.

Long story short, he got his brains fucked out while wearing a revealing cat costume. Kinky, right?

Deidara sighed, the key was in the room somewhere, if he was careful he wouldn't get caught.

He started with the closet.

Deidara stopped when he thought about something. He named all the other babies, why not this one? He figured he just got tired. He always got attached and then it was just taken away from him, why bother? He actually thought Sasori liked getting him pregnant just to take it away from him. Wasn't there things that could stop him from getting pregnant? Couldn't he use a condom? He could not shoot his seed inside of him. So many problems would vanish if this baby was gone.

Deidara eyes widened.

What the hell was he thinking?

This baby was his, why was he thinking like this?

He should be treasuring it, it wouldn't last long.

"I'm so sorry.." Deidara said, getting teary eyed once again.

~Later~

Deidara had found the key but put it back along with all the other stuff he wrecked in his search.

Deidara's back had been hurting so he was on the bed staring at the ceiling.

It had only been 5 hours since he woke up and he was bored. Was this how it felt not having sex all the time?

'Wow..' Deidara thought.

"How about something that begins with an "L"?" Deidara said out loud. He had been going through girl and boy names all day long.

"Your brothers' names were, Kai and Masao." Deidara liked talking to his baby, it made him feel less lonely.

"Your sister's name was Rin."

"Picking baby names is a lot harder than I remember, maybe its because I knew their gender." Deidara's stomach growled.

"Are you hungry too, baby?" Deidara smiled. A real smile, not a fake one, a true genuine smile.

After eating, Deidara picked up the key and thought about what to do with it. Deidara ate Sashimi and Udon, the weird thing is that he didn't like raw fish and that was basically what Sashimi was.

Deidara shrugged it off as some type of craving.

Deidara shoved the key in the lock and twisted the doorknob slowly for dramatic effect. He may be pregnant but he could still be as childish as he usually was.

What the hell?

The door still wasn't opening..

Deidara let out a frustrated growl.

~A few hours later~

Deidara had decided to take a little rest, but that rest turned into a long nap.

He was awoken when someone had started shaking him.

"Mmm...what?" He rubbed his eyes coming face to face with his master/lover. (Well he thought Sasori was his lover..its confusing!)

"Deidara?" Sasori raised a perfect eyebrow at him, sitting next to him on the bed.

"Whats that, un?" He pointed to a bowl with a plastic lid in Sasori's hands, the lid was foggy so whatever was in it must have been hot.

"Its pork ramen." Sasori told him.

Deidara's eyes sparkled, "I love pork ramen..."

"I know." Sasori patted his lap, telling Deidara to come sit.

Deidara crawled over to Sasori, sitting on his lap, face to face with him.

Sasori opened the lid a picked put a few noodles with the chopsticks. Deidara was wondering what he was waiting for but realized he wanted to feed him, Deidara blushed and opened his mouth.

Deidara thought it tasted really good, it was hot and savory. After feeding Deidara for a bit, Sasori raised the chopsticks to his lips and ate some.

"Hey!" Deidara pouted.

"I have to eat too. I can't just feed you, unless you want to feed me." Sasori smirked.

Deidara blushed. "Wha-what?"

Sasori handed him the chopsticks and opened his mouth.

Deidara shakily picked up the chopsticks and feed Sasori some of the noodles.

It turned into a kind of a routine with both of them feeding each other till all of the ramen noodles was gone.

Deidara had a question for Sasori, he sat in his lap and got comfortable.

"You bought that just for me?" He asked, looking up at him.

Sasori blushed and nodded.

Deidara grinned, "Does that mean you love me, then?"

Sasori blushed deeper.

"Thats a yes!" Deidara cheered, "Do you love making me happy?" He grinned wider when Sasori blushed and adverted his eyes.

Then Deidara got serious, "...Do...Do you love me enough to let me keep the baby?"

They say there in silence for awhile, Deidara bit his lip. Deidara looked deep in Sasori's eyes once again no emotion held within them, but something told him it was a yes.

Sasori was once again tackled by a pregnant blonde, only this time he had on more clothes.

Sasori sighed, this was going to be some very hard months even with the blonde's cooperation.

Oh how right Sasori had no idea he was.

~End Chappy~

Another chapter down..I is proud! -wipes some tears- Some people wanted more romance so I added the cute noodle scene :3 I have most of the story planned out already. ^^ Sorry for any grammar mistakes or misspellings c: This obviously isn't like most stories, like how the pet lives in the basement or the torture room.

Sasori: I'm not all that bad. -shrugs-

No, no you not! :3 Anyways any suggestions for a new story name would be cool, the story title was originally suppose to be called "Baby Of Mine" but I realized that I read a story named that before. So I added a little bit of Japanese into the title, it now says: Sex Slave, Baby Of Mine or Sekkusu Dorei, Baby Of Mine. Oh! And what gender do you want the baby to be? I have something in mind but now I'm unsure..

I'm now co-writing this story with my friend Oreo-kun! ^-^

I love feedback o_o I'll eat positive feedback for dinner, and the good reviewers can have awesome pregnant shaped Deidara cookies!

Sayonara!~ Emmy-chan The Ninja!


	3. Chapter 3: Naruto Is On The Scene!

Emmy-chan: The disclaimer is in the first chappy.

~1 Month Later~

"Thats one month down." Sasori told Deidara, drawing circles on his tummy.

"Mhm." Deidara had his arm over his eyes.

It seemed like it all went by so quickly. One month down already? Deidara couldn't believe it. Maybe it was because all the other times were..just..different. He was right, it was different. Sasori was there 24/7, if Deidara felt something was wrong even for a second Sasori would jump on it quickly.

Deidara wanted to tell him he shouldn't be trying so hard and to take a break, but it was to late. Sasori was on a role, getting him midnight snacks, always asking him if he needed anything before he left, He was even starting to ask him if he needed help with small stuff as putting on his clothes.

At first Deidara was annoyed that he thought he couldn't anything while pregnant, but then he had a change of heart and found it really cute.

Deidara yawned and closed his eyes for a few moments, before he knew it he was out like a light.

Sasori kissed sleeping Deidara's forehead. He was suppose to leave awhile ago but stayed just to see if the blonde needed anything.

Sasori sighed, he knew he was going to get an earful when he got there.

~Later~

The redhead looked up at the large brick building, though the outside didn't look as homey as the inside. Sasori hated coming here, he always somehow was drawn back in by the same exact people he was trying to get away from. They wanted to take Deidara away from him, ever since they found out Deidara had the ability to get pregnant.

Another reason they wanted to take Deidara away from him because they didn't think he was capable of having a sex slave. They thought Sasori was just a spoiled brat with anger issues.

So now Deidara was up for grabs.

Sick, right?

No not that Deidara was being fought over like an object. The fact that they were just going to take the blonde away from him.

Sasori didn't realize he had started walking till he noticed he was large brown doors.

"Hey. Your late." Someone called behind him.

Sasori didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "Asuma, isn't there a no smoking policy in here?"

The redhead didn't wait for a reply. He quickly pushed in the door and walked in, knowing Asuma couldn't follow him unless he was told to enter the room.

Outside the large room was bright white paint and sky blue curtains but the inside was the complete opposite the only light in the room was coming from a small desk lamp.

Gato, Shizune and Hidan was present in the room.

"Why are they here?" Asked Sasori, sneering at them from across the room.

"Just incase you decide to get "rough." Gato smiled at him.

"Yo." Kakashi walked in, book in hand.

Sasori rolled his eyes. Did they really need all this?

"Your not taking Deidara from me. Bye." Sasori turned on his heels and had planned to walk out but he was stopped by something they said.

"Oh. We aren't looking for your permission."

"What do you mean?" Sasori raised a perfect eyebrow. "You not getting him any other way."

"Listen Sasori," Interjected Shizune also feeling the bad vibes. "Your just a kid. Its not that none of us don't like you-" A snort filled the air from Hidan.

Shizune stomped on his foot and continued. "Its just were doing this for your and his sake, we just don't think your capable...um..ready for this type of responsibility."

Sasori growled and clenched his fist.

"We just hope you understand, we are doing this for your good." She finished off.

"You can't do this." He hissed out between gritted teeth. "You don't know whats going on!"

"Okay." Its was Kakashi's turn to speak up this time. "This is your last chance...give us him or we'll have to get violent."

"Sasori! Please!" Shizune tried to reason with him as Hidan stepped toward the smaller male.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasori looked up at Hidan.

Hidan stared back at him, "Jashin told me too." Then a freaky grin spread wide across his face.

Sasori didn't feel it or even saw it coming. All he knew was that he was laying on the ground. He stood up and thats when the pain shot through his body causing him to scream out. "Aah!"

Hidan picked him back up. Sasori had to think quickly, so he kneed Hidan in the crotch. Sasori was dropped back on the floor like a rag doll. He had bought some time but Hidan had dropped him roughly.

"Okay! Thats enough, Hidan." Kakashi stepped in, stopping the fight.

"But I was about to tear this brat apart!" Hidan shouted.

Sasori got back up and wiped the spit trailing down his chin off with the back of his hand.

"Hes had enough Hidan. Now give us the boy." Gato's glasses gleamed menacingly.

"But...hes pregnant." Sasori looked down.

"Again!?" There was shout from behind the door and them some crashing sounds, then a blonde came falling into the room.

"Oh my god." Shizune mumbled. "Naruto! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Not spying on you guys." Kiba said hiding behind the other door.

"So this is the guy whose pregnant." Naruto said, getting up and dusting himself off, "You don't look pregnant." Naruto said squinting at him.

"I'm not pregnant, my pet is you baka." Sasori sneered at him.

"Oh. This was a waste of time." Kiba frowned. "We were planning of taking snapshots of the pregnant pet we've heard so much about."

"What did you say?" Sasori took a step towards Kiba putting him on alert.

"God! Are you hard of hearing?!" Naruto shouted.

"No need to shout Naruto." Kakashi warned him.

"I wasn't shouting!" Naruto glared at him.

"You are now!" Shizune said.

"No! Now your shouting!"

"Shes only shouting because you're shouting!" Kiba tried to tell Naruto.

"Well now we're all shouting!" Naruto got even louder.

"Be Quiet! Be Quiet!" Gato glared behind his glasses.

"Hey- Wait, what happened to the guy with the red hair?" Kiba looked around the room.

~End Chapter~

Took awhile for this chapter, sorry about that. Leave a review, tell me how this is going so far, and follow this story pwease? -puppy dog eyes- Maybe favorite it too! The next chapter will probably take a week or two, school work + homework is killing me already. Sorry for any misspellings or grammar mistakes.

Sayonara~ Emmy-chan The Ninja!


	4. Chapter 4: My Baby, Nozomi

Emmy-chan: Disclaimer in the first chappy! ^0^ I seriously didn't expect this many comments so quickly, just if I can get over 10 I'll be soooooo happy! On my first chapter story I only got 10 o: I really didn't like how the beginning of the first chapter went. Deidara's age in my story is 18, and Sasori's is 19. I also made Sasori taller than Deidara in this story. Anyways, enjoy! Sorry for any misspellings or grammar mistakes. :3

~Chapter Begin~

Sasori hid his hands in his hair, pulling tightly. He gritted his teeth till his jaw hurt. He was seeing red.

His legs were trembling as he made his way into the bathroom. He turned on the faucet to drown out all the noise he would make.

He threw the bookshelf on the floor. The coffee table was nothing more than glass shards and broken pieces of wood, the curtains were tattered and on the floor. Yet Sasori was still very angry.

He looked down at the floor and red drips were splattered all over it. He must of gotten hurt when the glass from the coffee table shattered.

Sasori, when he was younger, was very violent. If he was angry he would break things but before long was his fury not directed at objects but people.

This was not a good time for Deidara to wake up, did the blonde really sleep through half of Sasori's tantrum?

"Sasori-danna?" He called out, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Deidara eyes widen.

Sasori's didn't look like himself. He was breathing heavily, his hair was messier than usual and he was bleeding.

But, what scared Deidara the most was the bizarre look in his eyes, they had a far away look. His eyes were glazed as if they were glass.

~Line Break~

Deidara opened his eyes slowly, his hands instantly flung to his head. The flashes of what had happened before he blacked out didn't help his headache.

Sasori had hit him.

Deidara could fool himself as thinking it was just a dream, but he was on the floor and the slightly red marks on his wrist was evidence enough.

He saw Sasori angry before and it wasn't pretty, he would yell at Deidara and throw and break things but he never put his hands on him before.

Deidara was worried now.

~Next Day~

"Hey Naruto." Sakura said, closing her office door.

"Ahh!~" Naruto gave out a shrilly, high pitched scream, dropping whatever he was holding.

Sakura eyed him suspiciously, "What are you even doing here?"

"Oh. You didn't ask me to wait in your office?" He pursed his lips.

"Nooo...are you playing with my tools again?" The pinkette put a hand on her hip and bucked it out.

"Um..So did you hear about the male pet that can get pregnant." He sat down on the examination table, getting the paper wrinkled and swung his legs lightly.

"Yeah, I'm really interested in him." Sakura said looking at her clipboard.

"Oh no, don't you go wanting to cut him open for examination!" Naruto told her.

"No! That was one time and it was totally different circumstances, now get off my examination table!" Sakura whacked him with the clipboard, thinking back for a moment.

~Later~

Deidara was wrong, so very wrong and he was just now realizing it.

He thought Sasori hitting him was never going to happen again, it was a mistake, right? He was just blinded by anger, right? But whenever he left he came back more livid then the last time. With no more furniture to destroy his anger was directed at him and Deidara had marks and bruise to show for it.

He sat in the corner of the room hiding in the shadows with a tear stained face.

Deidara couldn't think, this was to much to process. Every time Deidara tried to think about the situation he only got frustrated because he was knew he was powerless. He was a pet, he was just an object that Sasori had gotten for his birthday one day, and most toys didn't last forever. Deidara guessed he was just one of those toys then.

"Huh." Deidara said bitterly.

His throat hurt from crying so much and his eyes were red. He found himself cuddling his baby bump, in all the commotion he almost forgot about his baby.

Nozomi.

He would name her or him, Nozomi. It meant hope. And thats what Deidara had..hope.

For some reason this brought a small smile to Deidara face.

~End Chapter~

CHA~! ^-^ Sorry for the long wait! I hope you liked this chapter, hit that button that says favorite/follow or if your on a mobile device click those boxes, hun! I wanted so bad to write a abuse scene but my skin crawled every time I sat down to type it up, it always ended up sucking butt. (Yes, I said butt..) I always end up getting distracted whenever I have free time and just my luck my friend that I'm writing this with has ADHD.. ;~;

Sorry for any grammar mistakes or misspellings!

Sayonara! ~Emmy-chan The Ninja!


	5. Chapter 5: My New Home, The Pet Home

Disclaimer in the first chapter! How is this story going so far? I only own my o.c Summi and Riyuki, and my other one, Yoki, but hes not in this chapter.

~Chapter Begin: The Next Morning~

Deidara chewed his lip in thought. He was worried about Sasori, he couldn't help it, he still cared for him.

They didn't talk anymore, but Deidara wasn't surprised by that. He had stopped hitting him, Deidara was glad, but he was also very scared.

What was going to happen now?

Deidara's kept chewing his bruised lip, lost in thought. He had to do something. He felt absolutely useless, he didn't even know what had gotten Sasori so flared up, so how could he even fix it?

The only thing Deidara could do was think, and that just what he did. He finally made a decision on what he was going to do.

He had to escape. It was the only thing he could do, was Sasori even going to let him keep the baby anymore?

There was a problem with running away: Where would he even go?

He couldn't stay here, he knew for a fact that it could only get even worse. Deidara had to plan carefully, it wasn't just himself he had to think about, he was pregnant.

~Later~

"Kakazu-" Kakashi stopped and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Kakazu glared at him from the doorway as he put on a cap to hide his thick, brunette, hair.

"Its your turn to get firewood for Gato's fireplace." Kakashi threw a map on the small coffee table. "He wants these specific trees."

"We're all workers at a pet home, with millions of other people to fucking bother but he picks me.." Kakazu grumbled and put on a jacket, it was cold out and he had no intention of getting a damn cold.

Looking at the map, he instantly noticed where the place was located. "Isn't this close to where Sasori lives?" He mumbled, glaring at it skeptically.

"Kakazu!" A little girl with pale pink eyes and caramel hair, rushed towards him.

Kakazu kept walking but when he heard a small thud and a sniffle he stopped and turned.

The little girl had fell and scrapped her knee, Kakazu cringed as blood bubbled out.

He came over and helped her up, letting her lean on him as he walked her in the direction of the pet home.

When she was standing in the doorway he let one of the maids take over and take her to the infirmary in the pet home on the 3rd floor.

"Get that knee bandaged up, Aoi."

(A/N: If you haven't noticed, Aoi is a little girl that is a returning character in my fan-fictions, she always plays a small part.)

Kakazu walked to the shed behind the tall brick building, to get the ax.

He thought it was terrible that little kids like Aoi were born just to be set up to be something like a sex slave. When Kakazu first started working here it was only for the money, but he had gotten attached to the kids. He would never admit it but Aoi was like a little sister or a daughter to him.

Resting the ax on his shoulder as he walked to the truck. Kakazu sighed, he hated cutting trees. One reason was whenever he did this task, Gato always wanted to make small talk. Kakazu knew what Gato was really like, he was a manipulator, he was greedy and twisted. It was a good thing he couldn't do much though.

Starting up the engine, Kakazu made note of the dark clouds. It was going to rain soon and he defiantly had no intention of getting caught in it.

~Line Break~

After hearing the door click shut, Deidara had to move fast, which as you know was kinda hard for a pregnant person.

Deidara thanked god that his stomach was not that big yet and that he could easily cover it up with a thick shirt. So, putting on a black hoody, and some faded skinny jeans, he also put on some black lace up knee high converse. He checked himself in the mirror, pulling up the hood over his hair, letting a bang fall over his left eye.

(A/N: Yes, -snaps fingers- He can still work it, with his sexy cute ass :3)

He flipped the drawer full of clothes upside down looking for the damned key. Once he found it, he paid no mind to cleaning up his mess. He was going to be gone before Sasori got back anyway.

The key fit perfectly in the lock, turning it slowly, he listened for a soft clicking sound.

Outside of the bedroom was nothing special, just hardwood floor and the walls were painted a dark olive color and another door with some locks on it, other than that it was vacant.

Rushing over to the door leading outside, he fumbled with the key trying to get outside in a hurry.

Gasping, Deidara unconsciously tucked some hair behind his ear. He hadn't been outside in almost a year. Sasori and him went outside almost every day, a good master lets his pet get some fresh air every once in awhile. It all came to an end soon once he left to those mysterious meetings.

Deidara guessed those mysterious meetings that always got him pissed were happening again. Deidara wondered what those "people" wanted so badly from Sasori. Not paying where he was going, Deidara tripped. Slowly getting up, he huffed, that fall wasn't soft. Rubbing his stomach, his hands came in contact with a wet substance.

Blood.

This time it wasn't because of Sasori fucking his brains out, it was because he had fallen on a sharp tree limb and it had stabbed right above his crotch, under his stomach.

Deidara gasped, placing his left hand over his stomach to stop the bleeding, his right hand occupied with holding his bag of clothing.

In the distance he saw a blurry silhouette of a man.

~Line Break~

When Kakazu had figured he had enough firewood, he loaded up the truck with it and his equipment.

Kakazu heard a small, strained sound from his left and whipped around.

Kakazu's eyes widened. "D-Deidara?"

Kakazu had to catch himself. Whoever it was in front of him held a close resemblance to the artistic blonde he used to know at the pet shelter, except he was a lot paler, and his usually bright blue eyes were dull. Wasn't Deidara suppose to be dead? He looked a little dead though. Gato told him he was. Kakazu had tried asking for the full story many times but his question was always dodged.

Realizing the blonde was bleeding, he rushed over and helped him into his pick-up truck.

Kakazu had no time to ask all the questions racing through his mind.

Deidara's head fell against the dashboard. He groaned weakly.

"No, no, no, no." He told Deidara trying to make him sit upright with his right hand, while still driving with his left.

After, what seemed like an eternity of driving, they had made it. Picking up, the close to dead, Deidara he rushed inside holding him bridal style.

Ignoring all the stares he was getting from the young soon-to-be sex slaves, and maintenance staff, he dropped the blonde lightly on the long dining room table.

(A/N: Mind you me, the table has to have 500 seats for all the sex-slaves, all the workers like the maids and people like Kakazu and Kakashi eat in their rooms.)

"Sakura!" A sky blue haired girl with yellow colored eyes, screamed for the doctor. The blue haired girl's eyes changing a happy blue once the pinkette had arrived.

(A/N: -clasp hands together- Yay! My o.c Summi! :3 )

"Kakazu! What happened?" Sakura took out a pair of gloves from her white coat.

"I don't know!" Was his less than intelligent response.

Not wasting anytime, Sakura stared yelling orders. Realizing that she didn't have enough space, she would have to move the blonde up to her office on the third floor.

Sweat formed at the pinkette's brow. She didn't know why she was so worried, she dealt with things that were bigger than this and it was a no brainier. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

~5 Hours Later~

Deidara had awoken to screaming and shouting.

Kakazu had kicked everyone out of the room, except for Sakura. He sighed sitting down on one of the chairs in the doctor's small office.

Sakura noticed Deidara trying to get up and quickly rushed over to him. "Take it slow, you haven't been severely injured. You're lucky." Sakura smiled at him.

"Um..Thank you." He told her, giving her a small smile.

Sakura's smile dropped and she took on a demonic look. "You weren't that injured, but your baby almost was!"

Deidara sweat dropped.

"How the hell did you get pregnant?" She put her hands on her hips.

"I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone.." Deidara told her.

"Too late." Kakazu stood up from his seat and made his way over to the fast healer.

"Kakazu?" The pregnant blonde looked up at him in astonishment.

"Its been so long." He smiled at him, pulling him down for a hug.

"Yeah, well. I couldn't find your grave." Kakazu's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Huh?" Deidara pulled out of the hug and gave him a strange look.

"Nothing. I hope Sasori is taking care of you."

"Yeah..." Deidara adverted his eyes.

"Well, I guess not with you running away and everything." Kakazu remembered the small scars on the pet's body, from when he had to take off Deidara's shirt.

"You can't tell him!"

"No worries. Gato has an interest in you, if I told Sasori where you were.. I'd be losing a lot of money."

Deidara chuckled. "Still have that unhealthy love for money, I see."

Kakazu raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

~Nighttime~

So, after telling Sakura and Kakazu his story of why he ran away and this not being his first time getting pregnant.

Kakazu went to re-tell the story back to Gato, before anything he had to promise he wouldn't let the red-headed artist take him back.

"Riyuki!" Sakura called out for the black haired girl.

A black haired girl a little taller than Sakura entered the room, her black/purple eyes showing deep annoyance.

Deidara watched with interest, as the blue haired girl from earlier walked into the room like a lap dog after the girl named Riyuki.

"Take Deidara to his room on the second floor, please."

"Finnneeeeee!" Riyuki huffed, "Are we still having girl's night though?"

"I'm not sure, I'll see if I have time and if Ino can still make it." Sakura told her.

"Yay!" The blue haired girl smiled brightly and jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

"C'mon, Summi. Lets go." Riyuki motioned for Deidara to get up and follow.

Deidara put back on his hoody, hiding his stomach, and walked out the room with the two girls.

When outside, Summi grabbed his hand and smiled at him. He noticed they were almost the same height, save for her being a little shorter than him.

"So, is there really a baby in there?" She pointed to his stomach.

Deidara smiled at her child like attitude. "Um..yes."

"Stop annoying him Summi, with your stupid questions." Riyuki turned around a corner, sharply.

Deidara could already tell that the Riyuki girl was stubborn and cocky, and that Summi was energetic, cheerful and childish.

A few minutes had passed and Summi had started stirring up another conversation. Halfway in the middle of a sentence Riyuki stopped her and told her to talk about something everyone wanted to talk about.

So, Summi changed the subject to music. Deidara didn't really want to talk about music, but he guessed if they liked talking about it he would just smile, and when they asked him questions and for his opinion he would tell them honestly. Even though he didn't know a lot of songs.

In the mix, Deidara had grown fond of the two girls. He found out Riyuki was actually great company. Letting out a laugh with the two girls, as the elevator dinged and they got out.

Reaching the end of the hall, the conversation ended. "Okay, this is your room. Mines is actually down the hall and Summi's is the door on the left of mine. We'll check up on you later when you're all set up."

"I'm so glad we're on the same floor." Summi smiled at him and handed him the bag of clothing he had thought he left on the 3rd floor with Sakura.

"C'mon, Summi. Lets go see if they served dinner yet." Riyuki waved at the pregnant blonde and walked down the hall.

"Kay! Bye Deidara-chan, and little Nozomi!" Summi pulled him into a small hug and ran down the hall to catch up with the other girl.

Deidara waved to their backs and smiled. He was happy here.

He watched as they disappeared and took full note of their outfits.

Riyuki had on, black loose jeans, a maroon long sleeve t-shirt, black converse, and a maroon beanie.

Summi had on, a sleeveless white hoody with a white flower print, a sky blue skirt that matched her hair, and blue star converse.

Deidara didn't feel hungry after what had happened today, if anything he was tired.

Taking off all his clothing, he threw them in the dirty clothes hamper already set up in the room. Taking out a pair of black plaid boxers, and putting on a white short sleeve t-shirt. He put away the rest of the clothing in one of the two dressers already located in the room.

The room was small. A king sized bed in the middle of the room pushed against the wall. Two dressers pushed against the wall in front of the bed, and a small bathroom located to the right of the dressers.

Deidara threw the bag with some of his blood stained on it, in the hamper also. He looked down at his shirt and noticed it was one of Sasori's. He felt a strong jab to his heart, he really did miss him even after all of this shit.

Yawning, he figured he would have other times to grieve. Right now he was tired.

Closing the curtains tight, so in the morning he wouldn't be disturbed by sun light. He hopped into the already made bed and snuggled deep in the covers. Sleeping alone was a different feeling than having Sasori's strong arms wrapped around him, but he was okay with it for now.

Falling asleep with the rain as his lullaby, he smiled a small smile.

~End Chapter 5~

Yay! This was my longest chapter yet, my second longest was my first, which was 5 pages. This one is 7!..c: Anyways, R&R please! The next chapter will have a part in Sasori's pov. Heads up, I might not be that good at doing him. This story is surrounding Deidara as the main character anyways. I wanted to give you guys this long chapter because I noticed the last chapter was like only 800 something words.. -twitches- I'm so pumped up to start on the next chapter, I'm going to start making these chapters almost as long as this one here! Say 5 or 4 pages? How did you guys think my were in this chapter?

Sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes!..c:

Sayonara! ~Emmy-chan The Ninja!


	6. Chapter 6: Can I Feel Your Stomach?

Disclaimer in the first chappy! I only own Riyuki and Summi. Before hand, I just want to tell you who the headmasters are, everyone from the Akatsuki, (except Sasori and Deidara.) and all the senseis from Konoha.

~Chapter 6 Begin: 2 weeks Later~

There had been a lot of talk about Sasori going around, and every time it felt like someone was stabbing a new sewing pin in his chest when they mentioned his name.

The headmasters didn't think he noticed whenever they suddenly fell silent when he entered a room, or when they whispered and blanked out his name for fear he would say something.

Deidara could easily bare through it the first few weeks, but now it was starting to take its toll on his heart and in a matter of time, it was going to start showing.

Deidara walked out of Gato's meeting room, he had told Deidara he wanted to talk to him about "him". Deidara wasn't stupid, he knew who him was. It was Sasori, he also knew it was going to be bad news.

He was right.

Gato had set down rules. Deidara was a pet before so he knew all that, but he made a few new special rules for him since he was pregnant. So, he couldn't leave the pet home unless he was under watch by one of the headmasters, he had a bedtime now, and certain activities he couldn't partake in unless he had the okay from Sakura.

Activities like sex.

Then he told Deidara the bad news, it went like: "You aren't Sasori's pet anymore and you're forbidden to see him.."

Deidara couldn't care less, he blocked out most of it anyways, but he still was hurt by his words. It seemed like Gato had the power to enforce these rules, especially the last one. That was what frightened Deidara.

Gato could be scary when he wasn't putting up the sweet old man facade.

Deidara huffed, he had missed breakfast because of him.

~Line Break~

Deidara walked to his room with Riyuki by his side, they parted ways when Riyuki's stomach growled, she told him she'll bring breakfast to his room. Deidara simply nodded.

Deidara's smiled fainted when he entered his room. He fell down to his knees and started to burst at the seams. Deidara's shoulders racked as he sobbed. He remembered Riyuki telling him every room was sound proof. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and leaned against the wall, drawing his knees to his body, he sniffled.

Was he going to be a single parent?

Just the thought of it, brought on more tears for the pregnant blonde.

Riyuki had arrived 2 hours later with the food, she promised to bring in 15 minutes. Deidara was a wreck. His hair was barely in its neat ponytail, his clothes were wrinkled, and his eyes were bloodshot and his face was wet, red and terribly pale.

"Knock, knock. Open up, my hands are full." The ravenette called through the door.

Deidara was morbid for a moment. After a few minutes of utter silence, which must have been hard for the purple eyed girl, he got up.

She couldn't see him like this.

Deidara cleared his throat, "G-Gimme a minute.." He groggily made his way to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror, Deidara was horrifying. He did a wiry smile in the mirror, just to see how scary he could look. He washed his face and got out a change of clothing. He put on a sleeveless black t-shirt and kept on the same skinny jeans from earlier.

When Riyuki finally entered the room, Deidara was putting on some comfy all black slip-on vans.

"Ohhh, cool shoes. You know who loves vans?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Shikamaru, he wears them all the time, because they're comfy and easy to put on."

"Oh." Deidara sipped the water she gave him quietly.

Setting the styrofoam boxes on the bed, Riyuki whipped out some chopsticks and chattered away. Deidara nodded his head a few times and made side comments, his mind going in and out of the conversation. Riyuki wasn't someone that would talk a lot, so they must be good friends already then.

~3 weeks later~

It went like this for the passing weeks. Deidara would paint himself a pretty smile and wear it when he was hanging with his friends, outside the safety of his bed room. But, he would break down in his own room and clean up whenever a few of his "friends" came over to check up on him.

Deidara wouldn't lie, he was falling into a depression, fast. He was just waiting to hit the ground, his breaking point.

He wouldn't consider it serious. He wasn't cutting himself or having suicidal thoughts, maybe he was eating less then he should be. Even though he was considering cutting, but wouldn't there be blood?

Deidara hated blood. The color simply could set off his stomach. Blood was nasty, disgusting, sticky and awful to clean up.

He wasn't intentionally trying to starve himself, he just didn't feel all that hungry, lately.

Deidara stuffed his hands in his hoody pockets, taking the scolding he was getting from the pink haired doctor.

"Deidara," Sakura huffed out, sitting down in a chair in her office.

The blonde was losing weight fast, and he wasn't listening to her. "Here, take two of these everyday for a week and tell me if you still feel dizzy." She took something out of the pocket of her white coat and handed it to him.

"Although, you may just be feeling dizzy because you're not eating!" She pursed her lips and folded her arms.

Deidara rolled his eyes and directed his attention to the pattern on the floor.

"Instead, take these. Don't take them on an empty stomach though." She told him, handing him something else.

Deidara yawned, "Alright, alright."

"Hey, since you're already here, Could I do my first check up on little Nozomi?" She smiled lightly.

Deidara nodded and flashed her a small realistic smile, the only times Deidara smiled was when his baby's name was mentioned. Taking off the hoody was a struggle, because the zipper got caught on the back of his shirt.

Sakura gasped, small cuts decorated Deidara's hips and chest. "Wow-" She caught herself off and started looking elsewhere.

Now feeling timid, Deidara grabbed his hoody and held it closely to his chest.

"Did "he" do that to you?" She asked, taking his hoody down and rubbing a perfectly manicured nail on a small matted cut on his chest.

Taking her hand, and pushing it away from his chest. Deidara looked down at his feet, not wanting to talk about it.

"Um...Let me just get the equipment and the ultrasound gel." Sakura broke the silence.

~Line break~

"So how are you going to feed the baby when its born?" Summi had to ask the awkward question at lunch.

"I knew it!" Naruto popped out of nowhere with a smug look on his face. "You are pregnant!"

As if Naruto's outburst was like wildfire, it caused an uproar.

Mummers went through the dining room.

"I thought he looked a little fat in the tummy area.."

"Ew, what the fuck?! Who would do something sick like get him pregnant?!"

"Awhhh~! Thats so kawaii!"

(Yaoi fan-girls unite! -pumps fist in the air-)

Deidara scowled, not wanting everyone knowing about his baby. "Naruto!" He growled out.

A tall girl with a sneer on her face, and crazy purple hair, walked over to their table. Deidara could only identify her as the girl who gave the most negative reaction.

"What type of sick fuck would do that to you? You're nasty." The purple haired girl, held her nose with her fingers as if to get her point across.

Before Deidara could say anything, Riyuki jumped in the bitch's face.

"Listen hoe, before I bash your fucking face in, you're gonna apologize to my friend. Right, Now!" Riyuki cracked her knuckles as the tension raised in the room.

"Ew, yeah right. Figures you know him." The purple haired girl crossed her arms with a cocky smirk on her face.

But she wasn't done making fun of Deidara for being pregnant. Picking up a half empty water bottle and spilling it on the floor, she grinned and said, "Oops, I think your water broke."

Before Riyuki had the chance to box her on the cheek. Konan sliced the tension and told everyone who was eating their late breakfast to go back to what they were doing.

"Riyuki, this is you're 3rd fight this week." Konan scolded her.

"Um..its not like I pick the fights. Ami started this by calling Deidara ugly."

"She never said he was ugly." Summi interrupted.

"Yeah, but it was implied."

Konan, sighed, "Ami stop talking shit or the next time...oh, you better hope there isn't a next time.. Riyuki instead of violence, come to me."

"Yeah!" Riyuki slung an arm around Konan's shoulder. "This my bitch, you hear that? You better hope there ain't no next time."

Konan pushed Riyuki away from her. "Tch, if anything you're my bitch..." Konan walked away from the scene.

Deidara puffed out his cheeks in frustration. "Thanks."

"Um," A blonde haired girl with green eyes came over with a sheepish smile. "Can I feel your stomach?"

Deidara blushed a little but gave a small nod.

Riyuki was shocked, for the few weeks she had known him, she knew that he was very overprotective of his stomach.

Riyuki smirked when a few more people came over, fascinated with the idea of feeling a pregnant male's stomach.

~Sasori~

(This scene is short because I suck at doing Sasori ;-;)

Sasori stared at the ceiling blankly, eyes dull. He was completely naked, save for the boxers he had on.

A broken beer bottled shattered on the floor, from his earlier tantrum.

Having laying on bed for a few hours made his body numb. Sasori had decided that he hated everything.

There wasn't really anything for him after he had driven away the only thing he cared about.

Sasori had lost it, he should have had better self control. He had put his hands on him, there was no coming back. I guess he just accidentally rolled with it.

He could never forgive himself, even if Deidara did, which he thought was a fat chance.

Sasori lay completely still on the bed for a moment, thinking back to the time he had found the door wide open and the room was a mess, but most importantly the pregnant blonde was gone.

Sasori couldn't remember exactly what he had done.

He knew where the blonde was. Gato had him. If the blonde ran away, why go and forcefully take him back?

Sasori realized how much he cared about the blonde. He always was happy, and always tried to make Sasori smile.

Sasori wasn't angry. Well he was, but now he was upset that he could have made things a lot better..but just never realized it until it was to late.

A knock at the door echoed through the empty room, Sasori ignored it.

The knock came again, this time more urgent and loud.

Sasori almost yanked the door of the hinges, ready to cuss out whoever interrupted him from...well..doing nothing.

Looking up at the figure, he recognized him as Kakazu. What made him stop glaring was the caramel haired girl with pale pink eyes on his shoulder half asleep.

"What are you doing here?" Sasori asked.

"I want to talk about Deidara." Kakazu said, inviting himself in.

"If you're here to scold me, then piss off. Don't bother treating me like a child, because I'm not." Sasori told him trying to make his words sting.

"I admit, I am upset about what happened between you and him. I expected this with your anger issues. What surprised me is that it didn't happen sooner."

Sasori glared at him and said nothing.

"I don't trust Gato with Deidara. He might do something, like impregnate Deidara so he can expand his company." Kakazu let the girl down, as she rubbed her eyes.

"Wow! Its so big in here!" She ran around in a circle, oblivious to the conversation going on.

Sasori smiled, "So what do you want me to do?" He folded his arms, looking back at Kakazu, taking on a serious look now.

He silently admitted, he was starting to change his mind about keeping the baby, but after watching how much it meant to Deidara that he ran away, and the cute little girl running around the room giggling. He didn't know why he even thought about changing his mind.

~Nighttime~

"Thats sick." Deidara cringed.

Sakura had called Deidara in for a private conversation, but Summi, Riyuki and Ino insisted on staying.

"Yeah, its whorable!" Riyuki slapped her knee, the 3 girls had been making sexual puns.

"Oh that was a good one!" The blonde doctor laughed along.

"Ino don't you have some test you should be running." Sakura raised a pink eyebrow.

The other doctor piped down at the mention of the boring work she had abandoned.

Sakura had gave Deidara the all clear to have sex while pregnant. The reason he found it was so disgusting was not because he was pregnant, but because of her comment. She told Deidara that having sex while pregnant was healthy because it actually stretched his body making it less painful when he gave birth.

"But aren't I suppose to get cut open?" He asked, ignoring the snickering group of girls.

Ino only shrugged while Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Fuck, this isn't fair." Deidara muttered under his breathe.

Sakura gave him a weak smile. "I could get you a vibrator a dildo."

"Ohhh! You might want to wash it before ya use it!" Ino cracked another joke.

"Thats it! Get out, you nasty pervs!" Sakura ordered them out of the room

"But, I didn't even do anything.." Summi pouted, never made a pervy joke since she entered the room.

"Out!" Sakura having enough.

After eating, Deidara had excused himself from the dining room table after eating.

Sakura asking him a few times if everything was all right. Deidara telling her he was just tired.

Which was almost the reason he left, he just felt like thinking in his room alone.

~Line Break~

If it wasn't for Gato sending someone to check on him in the middle of the night, Deidara would still be stuck in his nightmare.

What he had dream was a terrifying sight:

He was in the corner of a pitch black room, naked, pale, and his hair out of its ponytail. He was sniffling and crying. Thats when Deidara picked up on his flat stomach and his bloody hands.

Deidara had lost another.

"Mommy." A voice called out.

"W-what..?" Deidara looked up, his eyes bloodshot and wide. He thought he was paranoid. It sounded like a little girl's voice.

And it was. A little girl with red hair and blue eyes, appeared in front of the saddened blonde.

"Mommy..why are you crying?" The little girl knelt down in the blood, touching his wet cheek.

"Nozomi-chan?"

Deidara took off his clothing, deciding to put on a cool, thin, long white shirt. Before laying back down in bed, he threw the sweat stained sheet he was sleeping on the floor.

Deidara was glad he had accidentally packed most of Sasori's shirts, it hid his stomach.

Shifting a bit, Deidara found the root of his problems.

He was horny.

~End chapter 6~

Woooh! Omg! This is 7 pages just like the last one! Pretty long right?! :3 -wiggles- Yus! Anyways, I have a bunch of ideas I write down in a book, I know exactly how this will end. I'm just to lazy somedays to write and post it. Ahaha -laughs nervously- I love you guys..Oh no, did I say "it" to fast? Its okay if you guys don't feel the same way though...

Comment, Comment, Comment!

Sorry for any misspellings or grammatical errors. I don't think I made any in the last chappy!..c:

Sayonara! ~Emmy-chan The Ninja!


	7. Chapter 7: When The Past Comes To Haunt

Don't we all wish we could own Naruto?

Sorry this chapter came late, I started a new chapter story. Don't worry I'm not abandoning this story. I started with this one first, so I'll always post a chapter of this before the other..cx Sound good?

I'm adding another o.c in this one chapter, I had no one else to host activities. Can you imagine Pein or Zetsu in shorts playing tennis nicely with the beginners? Don't hate me ._.

~Chapter 7 Begin: 2 Months Pregnant~

Deidara nuzzled his face deeper into the fluffy pillow, he loved waking up this way for the past few weeks. Snuggled deep in the covers, his body and face barely noticeable under the thick sheets.

Deidara laid there for awhile. Finally getting up almost half an hour later, he wrinkled his nose in distaste as he remembered he was too wiped out to clean up after his "activities".

Stretching his fingers, the cum that hadn't dried lazily spread across his fingers making his hands a nastier site. Deidara was tempted to wipe his fingers all over the side of the comforter, but decided against it, not wanting to tarnish his bed.

Summi had suggested that he had some sort of silly fetish with nice beds.

Deidara remembering his dream, scrunching up his brow in deep thought for a few moments.

What did it mean?

It seemed like whenever he was making any sort of recovery from his small depression, something had to drag him back down...

Or was this a sign for him to try and be happier and a better mother?

Sighing, he decided this was to much thinking for the early hours of the morning.

Looking at the clock, he smirked. It was only nine, Breakfast was served at 8:45. Everyone was probably still eating, he knew for a fact that breakfast would be over by 10:30 and that everyone was only starting to dig in now.

Deidara stood in the bathroom doorway, scrunching his toes, he shivered.

Why was the floor so cold in the morning?

It was a stupid question, but it did keep his mind away from the nightmare he had.

After getting the temperature for his bath just right, something shiny on the bathroom counter caught his eyes.

"Huh.." It was a pair of scissors, Deidara inspected them in his hands.

He frowned, thinking of all the dangerous things he could do with them made him feel sick. He put them back, all the while wonder how they even got there.

Undressing and slowly getting in the bathtub, he sighed. Closing his eyes for a bit.

Deidara lifted his hand slightly out of the warm water to tuck a piece of hair behind his ear.

Maybe he should cut it. His hair, maybe he should cut his hair..

He sat with his knees bent so they poked out from underneath the water. His stomach was poking out of the water, too, wet and smooth. He lifted his hand, rubbing the pale, dripping skin. He traced circles on his tummy.

"A haircut would be nice, wouldn't it Nozomi?"

A small kick was the response.

Deidara's eyes widened. A giggle escaped from his lips, a wide grin on his face.

The baby kicked...

'Too bad Sasori wasn't here' A small voice said in the back of his head.

Deidara leaned his head against the tiled wall

~Line Break~

"Deidara?" Sakura had decided to come up to his room, since it was 10:11 and everyone was just finishing up breakfast and he never came down to eat.

"I brought you breakfast-"

"Ow!" The sound echoing off the bathroom walls into the pinkette's ears.

Thinking Deidara was hurt, Sakura set the food on the bed and yanked open the bathroom door.

"Heyyy...There is a thing called "knocking" try it." Deidara snapped at her when she rushed into the bathroom.

"Excuse me for coming to your aid when I thought you were hurt." Sakura snapped back at him.

"The only thing that is hurt is my hair." Deidara told her laying the scissors in the medicine cabinet.

"Woah, how did I miss that?" Sakura mumbled, reaching out to touch it, but instantly withdrawing her hand when Deidara tried to smack it.

Deidara's once long hair with bangs that reached his shoulders, now degraded to bangs that reached his chin and his long pony tail now just a small bud in the back.

"I've had long hair since forever. I've never really cut it before, just when I got split ends." Deidara told her.

"You know, I don't think I've ever asked, what was your past like?" Sakura instantly regretted asking when the blonde's face darkened, telling her it was not a happy childhood.

~Later~

"I guess my father just wanted a girl, he didn't bother to hide it either. He knew I wanted so badly to make him happy, and tried to be the best son I could be..no matter what." Deidara told her.

"Is that why you grew out your hair?" Sakura asked, yearning to reach out and touch his new short hair.

"Sort of," He shrugged running a hand through his hair, "My long hair will grow back in 3 months tops."

"Sooo..did your father know you could get pregnant?" She bit her lip, not wanting to ask the awkward question.

"Yeah, he knew I was gay too, but I think he went really insane when he found out I could get pregnant. I really thought he would be happy somehow.."

"So what happened, how did you get here?"

Deidara gave her a weak smile, trying to tell her he didn't want to talk about it without actually saying it.

"Oh. Sorry.." Sakura bit her finger nail. Having a stingy feeling he was abused or raped by his father.

"Well, um..The pancakes are probably cold by now." Sakura's smile dropped when she looked at the soggy pancakes.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Deidara giggled, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Do you want to go get some burgers or something?" Sakura threw the pancakes in the trash and dusted her hands, checking her manicure afterward.

"Isn't that really unhealthy?" Deidara raised an eyebrow at her and titled his head.

"Yeah, but its okay to treat yourself once in awhile. Plus your pregnant."

Deidara gave her a skeptical look, before getting up to clean up the hair and get lunch with the pink haired doctor.

"Plus...I'm really hungry and a burger sounds awesome right now." Sakura told him, placing her hand over her stomach as she walked out of the blonde's room.

Deidara snorted and closed the door not bothering to lock it, figuring he would be back in a few minutes.

"Whats going on here?" Deidara asked sipping his water, looking at the tennis net being set up in the court yard through the window in the kitchen.

"Oh, since the weather is cooling down I think some of the smaller activities are starting up again."

"Activities?" Deidara's curiosity obviously perked up.

"Yeah like, capture the flag and tennis. Thats about it not really much you can do." Sakura told him.

"Are you thinking of participating in one of the sports, Haruno?" A voice said behind them.

"Oh, Hey Isamu." Sakura smiled, turning around to face the towering male.

Deidara frowned. A male with black shaggy hair, sun kissed skin and pale green eyes with no pupils, towered over him giving him a warm smile.

"This is Deidara, you know the pregnant male. Deidara, this Riyuki's older brother Isamu."

Deidara scowled, not liking being the subject of their conversation.

Isamu chuckled. "If you'd like Deidara, You could try yoga."

"No thanks." Deidara turned his head swiftly, going back to looking out the window at the tennis players.

"Actually Deidara, you should reconsider. Yoga would be really healthy for the baby." Sakura informed him, ignoring the tension floating in the air.

"Fine.." Deidara sighed, letting himself be dragged away by the pair.

~Night~

"Yeah! Feeling the burn Deidara?" Isamu asked him for the fifth time.

"Um, I don't think I should be feeling any burn in yoga." Deidara told him.

"Well of course, this uh..gets the flow of blood..going in your veins and um.." Isamu tried to tell him, trying to sound like he knew what he was doing.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? Don't you need a license or something?" Deidara asked him.

"Of course I know what I'm doing..I'm just messing around." Isamu laughed and told Deidara that was enough for today.

Deidara walked back to his room, ready for a shower than bed.

"Shit.." Deidara cursed, now wishing he locked the door, realizing how long he was gone.

Setting the yoga mat Isamu had let him keep against the dresser, he noticed a small note on the dresser.

Changing his shirt, he grabbed his hoody and made his way downstairs.

Deidara realized how cold it was outside, so he zipped up his hoody and began to walk to the destination written on the note, which wasn't that far away.

It was a park. A cherry blossom park.

Deidara turned to leave, seeing no one. This must be Ami's lame attempt to prank him or something.

"Deidara.." A sultry voice called out.

Deidara froze, knowing that voice all to well.

Sasori.

The frightened blonde turned around, already feeling the tears building up behind his eyeballs.

"Sasori-dan-na?"

The red head in question was leaning against a Sakura tree, clad in ripped black jeans and a black hoody with the hood over his bright red hair.

Something was telling him to run, but all he could do was watch Sasori walk towards him.

"I missed you." Sasori told him, taking Deidara's right hand in his and laying his left hand on his cheek.

Sasori smirked when he noticed Deidara's short hair, but frowned when he wasn't getting the reaction he wanted.

Why wasn't Deidara smiling?

Tears trailed down his pale cheeks, his mouth slightly agape.

The sniffles turned into a full on sob as he laid his head against Sasori's hard chest.

Everything was all over now.

After a few minutes, Sasori lifted his hand to put it at the back of his head. "Come back with me." Sasori told him, not really asking.

"N-No, I can't." Deidara had stopped the water works.

"What?" Deidara backed away as Sasori's eyes darkened.

Seeing his scared expression, Sasori's face softened. "Why?"

"I can't, staying there is doing so much good for the baby." Deidara told him, biting his lip like he always did when he was in a tough situation.

"Okay.." Deidara was a little surprised at how easily Sasori had given up.

"I love you." He told Deidara.

Deidara stared at him for a moment, searching his eyes for a sign.

Deidara stood on a his tip toes and placed a small kiss on Sasori's lips. "I-I love you too."

They stood there in silent for a few more minutes.

"I'm not saying I'm staying there forever, I just want to stay there till I give birth." Deidara grinned up at him.

Sasori gave him a small smile in return. "Alright, but when can I see you again?"

"The pet home is really close to where you live." Deidara said.

"Where we live." Sasori corrected him, before kissing his cheek and turning to leave.

"Its a girl." Deidara called out to him.

"Hm?" Sasori turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Its a girl, the baby. I named her Nozomi." Deidara told him.

"How do you know?" Sasori asked.

"I just know." Deidara smiled at him.

Sasori smirked and walked away.

~Line Break~

Deidara gasped, laying his head against the tiled bathroom wall.

He placed his hand over the place his heart should be. It beating fast.

What was he going to do now?

Everything was good again with him and Sasori, he was happy here and he had friends who supported him.

So how was he going to just leave when his pregnancy was over?

He didn't know how to decide. He truly did love Sasori, but was it the right decision to raise the child there?

Maybe a good nights sleep would help.

~Chapter 7 End~

DunDunDun~! Yus. The story is coming to an end good people. I'm not going to tell you how many chapters are left cuz I can never be sure. :3 Um, check out my new story "Wilting Cherry Blossom" Sorry, its not yaoi. D: I know..I feel you. I got you though, there is going to be smut in the next chapter.

Sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes.

Sayonara!~ Emmy-chan The Ninja!


	8. Chapter 8: Staying The Night

Disclaimer in the first chapter. As promised..SMUT! Mmm..pregnant yaoi smut...oh man, I think I have a ishu with yoai...

(Yes, I know I said "ishu" instead of issue xD)

Thanks for the wait for this chapter I'd like to know if anyone is still like even reading this..so like could you like comment..like? O.O

Ew...

This may have a lot of grammar mistakes, my spell checker got a got a cold and well..we've seen how bad I am at spell checking stuff myself.

~Chapter 7 Begin~

Deidara was finally dozing off. He had been laying awake for about half an hour, going in and out of sleep.

Closing his heavy eyelids, his arms went limp, his muscles relaxed, and his brain went into low power mode.

A quiet but urgent knock on the window interrupted Deidara's yet to begin dream.

Ignoring it and tasking it off as the wind knocking around stuff outside, he didn't budge from his spot.

The knock came again and Deidara got up to check on what it was, a little tempted to just ignore it again.

Pulling the curtain apart a little the pale face in the window scared him before he realized who it was.

"Sasori?" He asked in a tired voice, letting him slip through his window.

Before closing it, the blonde peaked outside to see if it was just him alone.

Deidara smiled if only a little, feeling like Romeo and Juliet- Scratch that, a teenager who had just reached puberty letting her boyfriend sneak in to have sex.

Sasori had probably been waiting for Deidara to ask him what he was doing here, but Deidara was a little to tired to be asking questions.

Deidara plopped down on the bed, closing his eyes. Feeling Sasori arms wrapping around his waist within seconds.

Deidara would have to wake up about three hours later to kick Sasori out before one of Gato's goons came to check up on him.

Squirming again, Deidara huffed not able to find a comfy spot. Looking up his eyes met with hazel.

"Are you okay?" Sasori asked him, pulling him closer.

Deidara blushed, shaking his head yes then no.

Sasori leaned up, laying against the headboard and pulling Deidara into his lap. "Whats the matter?"

Deidara puffed air into his cheeks and furrowed his brow, trying to make his eyebrows bigger to show how frustrated he was.

Sasori chuckled at his childish attitude.

"My stomach um..feels weird, C-Can you rub it?" Deidara blushed an even deeper shade if possible, titling his had upward so he could look under Sasori's chin.

Sasori leaned down and pressed his lips against his forehead. "Of course your stomach feels weird, a baby is in there."

That being a yes, Deidara moved off of his lap to lay next to him and closed his eyes, laying his head on his chest.

~Line Break~

"Deidara-san." A girl's voice called through the door.

"Go away.." Deidara said in a sleepy voice, turning on his side.

"I wish I could.. I want to go back to sleep too, but Gato sent me to check up on you. Are you decent?"

Deidara pushed the covers down to his feet, getting on his knees, he poked Sasori's side.

"Sasori." He whispered softly.

When he didn't budge, Deidara leaned his lips down to his ear and nipped at it few times before Sasori's eyes fluttered and he tried to push him away.

Deidara giggled and rocked him a little, this time it working.

"What?" Came Sasori's sleepy voice.

"Um.." Why was this so hard to say?

"Y-You have to go, someone might see you." Deidara told him, motioning over to the door.

"So?" Before Deidara knew what was happening, Sasori had grabbed his wrist and pulled him on top of him.

"Let them see us." Sasori gave him a cocky grin.

"H-Hey!" Deidara protested as his legs were hoisted over each side of Sasori's hips, forcing Deidara to straddle him.

Deidara blushed and began to move again in protest causing a sound of delight to erupt from Sasori's lips.

Deidara blushed a deeper shade, he was glad that the only source of light in the room was the moon and it didn't do a very good job of showing his face.

Not knowing what he should do now, Deidara stayed completely still.

"Deidara-san are you okay?" The girl on the other side of the door asked in a worried voice.

"I..uh..heard moaning sounds, should I- should I come back later?"

Deidara swallowed, and tried to calm down his shaky voice. "Yes.."

Sasori leaned up and placed his hand on the back of Deidara's head to bring his face close to his.

"I love you." Sasori told him.

"I love you too." Deidara whispered, capturing Sasori's lips in a passionate kiss.

Deidara didn't know what to think when Sasori didn't take it higher, but instead laid Deidara on the right side of him and rubbed his stomach again to lull him back to sleep.

(I got you guys there, thinking it was about to go down but in reality Sasori's soft side came out..yeah..)

~Line Break~

Deidara turned on his side, planning to snuggle closer to Sasori but instead he ended up cuddling a pillow.

Deidara sat up in the bed and looked around.

Where was Sasori?

Deidara pouted, he wanted body heat.

Déjà vu..

Deidara shrugged at the likeness of this situation. At least like last time he wasn't throwing up, his body had gotten used to have something other than a penis moving around inside his body.

"Sasori-danna?" Deidara called out.

No response.

'Déjà vu..' He thought again.

Not bothering to call out another time, he moved off of the bed and made it. Taking off the long sleeve black shirt he was wearing and tossing it in the hamper, he removed his underwear and made his way over to the curtains.

He opened the shades to let a little sunlight in but kept the curtains closed.

He didn't feel hungry but he had made it into a weird habit to make himself toast a bowl of cereal and some tea, even though he would waste most of it.

He had to kick that habit.

Usually after eating it was time for a catnap.

Deidara cuddled with his pillow as he stared at the ceiling waiting for sleep to take him far away.

The worst part about Sasori leaving in the middle of the night, was that he wanted to have sex.

Thats usually how it went; he would wake up, eat, take a bath/shower if he was up to it, take a nap, and then he'd strangely feel like having sex.

Was that weird?

He didn't seem to think so, he was a sex slave after all. Or was..

Deidara frowned, what the hell was he? Was he still a sex slave or something? Sasori never told him he was free, Gato never said anything on the subject.

This was...very confusing..

~Line break~

Deidara leaned the pillow he was cuddling against the headboard and laid back on it. He brought his index finger and his middle finger to his lips. Sliding them in, he tried to coat them with as much saliva as possible.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he spread his legs to allow his fingers entrance. Sliding them in, he made a small hissing sound.

Deidara was always so tight, he did know why, he just was. He usually bled to. Deidara had found out awhile ago, three weird things about his body other than the reproductive organs stuffed up his ass.

He bled easily, he bruised easily, and his hips weren't exactly the type you found a male with, but the kind a girl would be jealous of.

Deidara had finally found his "spot" and began to hit it repeatedly. He tried to open his eyes but all he could see was dots everywhere.

Deidara panted and moaned, he was so close.

Suddenly, the fingers were yanked out of him. Deidara opened his eyes slowly, still high from the pleasure fading from his body.

Deidara frowned, his hazy half lidded eyes turned into a death glare directed at whoever stopped him from..uh..doing his "thing"...

An unmistakeable red head was leaning over him.

"S-Sasori-danna?"

~Line Break~

Sasori took hold of Deidara's wrist and took his fingers coated in his "juice" in his mouth.

Deidara flushed and his face got hot.

They stayed like that for a moment, Deidara staring at Sasori with needy eyes and Sasori licking Deidara's fingers clean.

Taking the fingers out with a audible popping sound, he pressed his lips against Deidara's in a savory kiss, letting him taste himself.

Deidara moaned into the kiss, arching his body upward to press his erection against Sasori's clothed one.

"Sorry for interrupting the show, I just couldn't help myself." Sasori confessed after breaking the kiss.

~End Chapter 8~

So I lied, there wasn't that much smut in this chapter. I just really had to post something so I could post "Wilting Cherry Blossom" so I can end that story and start on a bleach one with my friend Emmy.

Yeah, you heard me. I have a friend named Emmy. No lie, her user name is EmmyKittyAnimeFan, if ya like Aizen x Ichigo look her up! (I know I love that couple! :3)

Anyways, Sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling errors!

Sayonara! ~Emmy-chan The ninja!


	9. Chapter 9: Its A Girl -Rewrite-

**Disclaimer in first chappy. This is the re-write of chapter 9 guys. ^-^ Posted: 11/2/2013 (my birthday.) Updated: 11/8/2013 **

~Chapter 9 Begin~

Like any other early morning, a meeting was being taken place right now. The meeting consisted of all the workers, except the maids and of course Gato-sama was to attend, but he only stayed for only a few minutes before he excused himself.

He had important evil guy stuff to do..

They talked about how many sex slaves were left, how many new ones were being brought in, who has exceeded their learning level, and so on.

When they were reaching the end of the long meeting it was no shock that someone had to bring up a certain person they were trying to avoid talking about.

"Tsunade-sama.." Came the timid voice.

"Yes, Shizune?"

"Isn't it time for Deidara-san to go home?" The black haired assistant asked.

"What do you mean go home?" Tsunade replied, very aware that everyone else who was left in the room wanted to know what was planned next for the blonde.

"I mean, this place isn't exactly a...kid friendly place." Shizune said.

"Maybe so, but you really shouldn't be asking me." Tsunade told her.

"Yes, but even so, I want to know. Do you think its best he stays here?"

Everyone knew the answer to that question, but didn't dare say it out loud.

~Line Break~

Deidara pulled closer to Sasori and whimpered. As a last chance for him to make the red head stay a little longer Deidara said in one breathy moan, "Sasoriii.."

Sasori frowned before he smirked, sadly it wasn't going to work this time.

If he stayed any longer Pein would have his ass. Sasori had a job, but it wasn't one those types of jobs you could openly tell people you had.

Deidara never really knew what Sasori did, all he knew was that he got paid a lot of money and he wasn't doing anything bad, or was he?

"You suck.." Deidara mumbled before switching over so he could lay on his back.

"Mmm?" Sasori leaned forward to kiss his forehead but made careful to not let him slid his hands around his neck to pull him down.

~Later~

Deidara watched in disgust as Naruto downed his fourth box of instant ramen.

Sakura pushed her plate away and shook her head.

"That is so gross.." She told him.

"But it tastes great!" Naruto told her giving her a thumbs up.

Sakura just stuck her tongue out.

"Ohayo Forehead, Naruto" Ino said as she came over to their table, she paused when she looked at Deidara before continuing. "Deidara, Gato-sama wants you."

Deidara looked at Sakura for a moment before frowning. "What does he want?" He asked.

"I have no idea." Ino told him as she took his salad.

Deidara stared at Ino for a moment but didn't do anything to stop her from eating his lunch, getting up he waved goodbye at the the women before frowning a little at Naruto who was waist deep in ramen.

~Line Break~

"Gato.." Deidara said in a voice barely below a whisper as he lightly knocked on the door.

Hearing someone on the other side of the door tell him to come in he opened the door and closed it behind him.

Seeing as the curtains were closed tight, Deidara already wanted to go, it was so creepy in here.

"..Gato, you wanted to see me.." Deidara shifted his weight a little, feeling awkward and shy.

"Call me Gato-kun, come here Deidara." Deidara didn't look up to see but he could tell Gato was motioning him over.

Deidara frowned but nonetheless slowly made his way over.

Finally making his way over, Deidara looked up to see Gato tapping his knee as if signaling Deidara to sit in his lap.

Deidara's face formed into one of embarrassment and disgust. He tried to reject the offer but the words got stuck in his throat.

Somehow Deidara had ended up sitting in his lap. Deidara swallowed, trying to suppress the shiver that was sneaking its way up his spine.

The room had went silent as if Gato was trying to savor the moment or something.

"G-Gato.." Deidara couldn't ward off the shiver anymore as he felt a hand rub his stomach up and down.

"Deidara, do you want to stay here?" He suddenly asked, pausing for a moment before he started rubbing his stomach in circular motions.

"No.."

The hand stopped and the room went silent for a little while longer.

"How come?" Gato's voice pierced through the silence once again.

"Everyone is great here..but I just don't want to raise a child here." Deidara told him truthfully.

He continued on. "I want to raise her in a normal home...with her father."

"What if I can give you that." Gato's hand trailed down to Deidara's thigh and rested there.

Deidara cringed before his face took on a quizzical look.

"I can give you that if you want." Gato told him.

"What do you mean?" Deidara asked.

Didn't Gato hate Sasori?

"Deidara, how would you feel if I asked you to marry me?" Gato's hands went farther down his thigh, then up around his crotch area.

As soon as those words reached Deidara's ears he jumped out Gato's lap.

He had enough of being molested by this pedophile.

Deidara cringed even harder then before, he felt like he wanted to throw up.

"T-that is..sick.." Deidara thought to himself, backing away slowly as Gato raised from his seat.

"I want my emperor to rise, I want my legacy to live on.." He continued to tell Deidara.

Deidara didn't know what to say as he stumbled back and almost fell.

Deidara didn't know what happened but he suddenly started to run, all the way back to his very own room.

Deidara panted, sliding down the wall he placed his hand over his chest.

He wanted Sasori, now. He was so scared.

~Line Break~

Sasori cringed as the earpiece in his ear made loud fuzzy noises.

"Yeah?" Sasori said after he had gotten it fixed.

"Sasori," Konan spoke into it before she paused as if she was shuffling around.

"Is it a good idea for you to be talking to me so close to where we are investigating?" Sasori had to ask.

"I'm a higher rank than you, I'll let you know whats a good idea and whats not." Konan snapped at him.

There was a pause before she continued.

"Are you near the pet home?" She asked him.

So she knew he was seeing Deidara, huh?

"No." Sasori told her, and he wasn't lying he was at home.

"Good, it is in my best interest that you stay away from Deidara for the time being."

There was another pause.

"..For how long?"

"For a few weeks." Konan told him.

"How come?"

"You're getting to close to getting caught, its best if you just don't interfere with this mission."

More silence.

"..Okay." Sasori cut Konan off before she could tell him anything else.

Sasori had all the mind to destroy the earpiece but how was this going to help anything.

He really need to get his anger issues under control.

~Night~

Deidara lifted his shirt a little to examine his stomach, it was pale but a little pink in the center as his stomach stretched a little more everyday. He smiled, he wouldn't be able to cover this up anymore, and he was happy about it.

Soft tapping sound against the window caught his attention looking up for a moment, he frowned. He hadn't seen Sasori since he left, but he never said he would be coming back. Deidara just expected him to do it, it was one of those things you just didn't need to say.

The door opened with a small click but Deidara never noticed as he went back to admiring his stomach, but when a cold hand touched his shoulder he jumped.

Deidara frowned when he looked into the corner of the mirror to see Ino and Sakura.

"Hey." Sakura smiled at him, before sitting on his bed.

"You could've knocked."

Ino wavered her hand in the air ignoring what Deidara had just said before she too made herself comfortable in his room.

"So, how'd it go with Gato-san?" Ino asked.

Deidara cringed. "I don't know, I'm not sure if getting molested is an 'pretty good' or goes in between 'okay.'"

"Ewwww," Ino shivered and stuck her tongue out, "you mean he touched you?..With his stale, wrinkled, old, claw-like hands?"

Deidara made a face of pure disgust, "Stop it, you're making me wanna throw up."

Ino snorted and looked to her side at Sakura, "Forehead, you okay?" The female blonde asked, noticing Sakura had gone silent and her face was emotionless as if she had zoned out and went into deep thought.

Sakura turned to look at them then at Deidara causing him to raise an eyebrow. "..Just something Shizune said got me thinking."

"What was it?" Ino asked in a soft voice.

"What is going to happen to Nozomi if she stays here?"

Deidara eyes widened slightly before an emotionless look washed over his face, his lip in a straight line and his bangs over his face.

Ino looked back and forth between Deidara's face and Sakura's stone cold expression before she jumped up and sighed deeply getting both of their attention.

"You guys! Deidara's pregnant!" Ino shouted, waving her hands in the air as if she just made a big discovery.

"Um..we noticed." Sakura said.

"I mean, this is physically impossible, I mean hes going to have an amazing beautiful little..boy or girl.."

"Girl." Deidara interrupted.

"Whatever," Ino said putting her hand in his face for moment, "Shes going to be the cutest thing ever, shes going to be funny, bright, and have a personality that will make you wanna jump and dance!"

Deidara smiled a little before she got interrupted by Sakura. "Whats your point?" She asked.

"Lets not be sad. Lets be happy," Ino paused, "you know what? Lets go do that right now." She said before grabbing both of their wrist.

"Wait! Ino where are we going?" Sakura asked, trying to keep up so the small heel of flats don't catch on fire.

Ino didn't respond but began to slow down when they were outside.

Ino stopped at the front of the building and looked up at the clear night sky, before beckoning them to follow her somewhere.

Deidara was timid at first but when he saw Sakura start to slowly follow her behind the building he made his decision to follow too.

They walked for bit until Ino suddenly stopped at this spot with tall grass a few trees that touched each other at the top.

Deidara rubbed his shoulders and frowned. "What're we out here for, Ino?" He asked.

Ino smiled a smug smile before pointing a perfectly manicured finger at the sky. She parted her glossy lips before saying, "That.."

Deidara followed her finger and her gaze up into the sky, the sky was a dark blue with bits of periwinkle..and then suddenly a small greenish yellow dot flashed for a mere second before disappearing.

Deidara gasped and then looked back at the girls to see Ino trying to capture whatever he just saw and Sakura smiling up at the sky.

Then suddenly a bunch of them swarmed the air disappearing and reappearing within seconds.

"What are these?" Deidara asked.

"You've never heard of fireflies?" Sakura asked.

Deidara stared at her with innocent eyes before shaking his head.

Sakura giggled before replying. "They're fireflies, some people call them lighting bugs. Don't be fooled though, they're actually beetles not flies."

Deidara smiled and joined in on the fun in trying to get one, long forgetting about Sasori.

After a few minutes Deidara shivered and excused himself to go get a longer shirt.

~Line Break~

Deidara yawned softly, tying his hair up in a neat ponytail, it had really grown pretty fast but still not as long as it used to be.

Deidara pulled the sleeves of his white t-shirt down over his hands, barely paying attention to where he was going he bumped into someone.

"Sorry.." Deidara mumbled

"Figures it was you." Came the harsh reply.

Deidara frowned, he knew that voice and his suspicions were correct, it was Ami he just so happened to bump into.

His luck.

"I'm talking to you." Ami growled out when Deidara didn't engage into a verbal battle with her and instead began to walk away.

"Hello?" She said when she saw him going in the direction of the stairs.

Deidara stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down them, well knowing she was standing next to him sputtering insult after insult trying to get him to say something.

"Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" She shouted at him.

"Fine!" Ami growled out, and in a flurry of anger she pushed Deidara lightly.

It was a blur from on there.

The next thing she knew was Deidara went forward, falling down the stairs.

Thump! Thump!

Deidara laid at the end of the stairs.

Ami put her hand up to her mouth and gasped, she didn't mean to actually hurt him..okay maybe a little. Looking over the stairs she thought he was fine until a little pool of blood spilled out between his legs, he looked up at her with blank blue eyes before they closed shut.

"S-Sakura!" She called out, running down the halls calling out the pink haired doctor's name.

"Whats wrong Ami, broke another nail?" Riyuki asked her when she came screaming down her hall.

"No this is serious- more serious!" She tried to tell her.

Riyuki snorted. "Oh yeah?"

"Whats wrong?" Summi asked her.

"I-Its Deidara." Ami swallowed.

"What did you do to him?" Riyuki growled out.

"Guys, you should come see this." A pale faced Naruto told them before walking in the direction of the stairs.

Riyuki tore her eyes away from Ami before following them.

Summi gasped before squeaking out. "I-Is he dead?"

"No." Riyuki said before she started to climb down the stairs.

When Ami heard what Riyuki had said she fled like a bunny.

The metallic smell of blood wafted through the front of the building. Drawing attention from a few people near by to come check it out.

Finally some random maid screeched out Sakura's name.

~Line Break~

Deidara vision was blurry before his eyes were attacked by the beaming lights above his head.

Deidara blinked a few times as he tried to refocus his vision but no avail as blackness started to cloud over.

His mouth tasted coppery for some reason, actually all he could smell was blood too.

He heard hushed and slurry voices around him.

Deidara slowly moved his head which in fact felt like lead..

Deidara closed his eyes as he felt a headache coming on and his head started to swim.

Why was everyone surrounding him?

Deidara's eyelids got very heavy, he didn't feel okay. In fact, he felt very dizzy as if everything was spinning.

~Line Break~

"Deidara..."

"Deidara..."

"Deidara!"

Deidara could hear Sakura's voice, then he could hear Riyuki yelling his name then telling Sakura to just slap him.

"What the hell-" Deidara paused before he stopped glaring at her, "Whats your last name?" He asked, so he could say "What the hell -insert last name here-"

Riyuki just grinned at him, before her face darkened and she took a step back for Sakura.

Sakura stood forward but her eyes were locked on the floor, Summi and Riyuki seemed interested in the curtains in the small room connected to Sakura's office.

Deidara furrowed his brow before he looked down to see himself in a hospital gown the sides slit open to show off his stitches, then realization hit him like a sack of bricks.

Deidara's eyes widened as he searched with his hands all over his stomach for his baby bump but he just couldn't find it.

Deidara looked up with teary eyes, expecting some sort of explanation.

Sakura was the first to open her mouth but then she closed it shut. Tsunade got up and Deidara switched his gaze over to her but all she did was usher the two other girls and her assistant out of the door.

Sakura just stood there for a few minutes before she started to make her way over to the door.

"Deidara..I am so so sorry." She told him.

"Saku-ra.." Deidara called out, his voice breaking.

Sakura held onto the door, her eyes trained on the floor.

"I-Is.." Deidara's words got caught in his throat and he started to cry.

"Deidara..she was just born immaturely." Sakura told him, briefly looking up at him. "She has a lot of birth defects but I think she'll be alright." Sakura said before leaving.

My first baby I get to keep and she was born immaturely and Sakura 'thinks' she'll be okay.

~End Chapter 9~

**So how do you guys like the re-write of this chapter. I personally like that instead of his getting raped by Hidan, he got pushed/fell down some stairs instead! :3 Makes it so much more interesting, no? So this is like the..idk..third time Deidara had blood pooling from in between his legs?**

**Anyways, comment and I'll love you forever and he next chapter is well on its way.**

**Sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes!**

Sayonara! ~Emmy-chan The Ninja!


End file.
